Mortimer Cubbens
Mortimer Cubbens, AKA Luke Cubbens, AKA Lucius Cubbens, AKA Lucius Club, AKA Lord Lucius. Born: c1050; Died 1875 Personage that claimed to be from the period of the Crusades. Frequently claimed to be be the agent of the Devil or even the Devil himself. Known at various times for flaunting convention and moral standards to the extreme. Suspected of human sacrifice. Known to be a defiler of maidens. Known in Europe from the time of the Middle Ages. His last reported appearance there was during the French Terror. His method of operation was to establish himself in an area as a rich landowner. He would then gather all the worst types around himself and proceed to offend the locals to the point of a pitchfork and torch party. A number of manor houses and castles were sacked and burned over the years, and a large number of his sycophants met messy ends, but the man himself was never caught or confirmed dead. The last suspected appearance of him was a Luke Cubbens a looter, rapist, and general criminal that followed the wake of Sherman's Army on its march through Georgia. The Last known appearance was as a patient of Doctor Benjamen Patric Carver AKA Benjamin Ezekiel Carver. In the Doctor's Words: "Mortimer Cubbens, an elderly patient. He died of sepsis of the eye. It went right into the brain. Pitiable. Not much you can do about it either. He was not a strong man I fear, the ravages of age had taken him. He gave me the watch as I was nursing him." The watch in question was The Devil's Watch, an evil artifact that apparently was the source of all of Cubbens' escapes and the means by which Doc. Carver was brought to the present. There are three pictures reported to be Cubbens: * A printed woodcut that could be anyone, very lurid, picturing him as the Devil. With all sorts of lascivious acts happening around him, nothing graphic mind you. Text advertises for his arrest on "acts against God and nature", it dates circa 1580 in German. * A late 18th century unframed painting of a fat faced and slightly chubby man in over done clothing that has five naked women writhing at his feet. It is painted on a wood panel. The upper and left parts of the painting are burned. (Currently believed to be in the British Museum.) *A Civil War era photo a man in a Union uniform with a face that looks similar to the painting is standing with two nude women at his feet, the girls look frightened and shamed. He is holding them by nooses around their necks, forcing them to exposed themselves to the camera. A subscript indicates the photo was taken from luggage in the possession of bandits captured during the war. They claimed the owner had vanished just as the shooting started, a Luke Cubbens. The bandits, who were hanged, claimed that Cubbens led them on a looting, raping, and murdering spree all along the path of the army. According them them the girls in the picture were raped, tortured, and murdered several days later. Category:Supernatural Category:Historical